


Dark Spring

by Honeydark



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: M/M, No Romance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeydark/pseuds/Honeydark
Summary: It was a spring night when Wakko experienced one of his older brother's innocent games.(English is not my first language, an apology if there is any mistake.)
Relationships: Wakko Warner/Yakko Warner
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	1. Just a dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story of this type, please understand that I am not trying to normalize these types of relationships.

How had it started?

It was on a spring night the Warner brothers were lying in the big bed that the three shared but unlike other days Wakko had not been able to sleep, he heard the soft breathing of Dot who was completely asleep, of his older brother he listened His breathing was the same, only a little lower, he calculated that it was twelve or one in the morning. He stood still in his place, observing the only thing he had in front of him that was the back of his sister.

At some point in the night, he felt it, a warm hand that ran down his back, up and down his spine, he knew it was his brother and he thought that just like he could not sleep and that was the only thing that distracted him, but there was something that was bothering him. Yakko was not stroking him over his sweater, he had put his hand inside, but again he thought he was only playing for entertainment.

He was about to say something to start a conversation at dawn and at the same time make him stop, when that playful touch drifted to his side, rising to his chest where he began to slide his hands again up and down, stopping on your stomach. Wakko trembled, he wanted to speak, ask her to stop because he felt uncomfortable but he couldn't.

A few minutes later he stopped and the hand was withdrawn, he managed to feel his brother turn around to turn his back on him, after that he only managed to perceive that his brother made several movements and at the end a long sigh, after that he did not know more, his eyes closed.

The next morning he told himself that he would forget what had happened, after all his brother had only played a little, right? Or maybe he had only dreamed of it, with those thoughts he decided to start his day.

Breakfast was normal, talks and laughter from his brothers, Dot did not seem to notice anything strange and Yakko looked normal he was joking with him, but Wakko could swear that there were seconds where the older one stared at him as if he made sure there was no nothing strange about him, at the end of breakfast they got ready to leave, for another adventure.


	2. Innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needless to mention, I'm not trying Romanticize this type of relationship / themes

Only a couple of days had passed since that incident between the two brothers, but Wakko felt calm to tell the truth since that night nothing had happened, the next night he had slept peacefully and did not feel the touch of his brother, at least not when he was conscious.

That is why that last spring day he felt more confident with his older brother who seemed to pamper him more than normal, the night was coming and he and his sister were drinking chocolate milk that Yakko had prepared for them.

When the last drop was taken, both of them put their glasses on the table, Yakko walked over to one side of them and with a big smile said: "It's time to sleep, guys."

Both brothers nodded and followed him to her big bed, Dott began to blink many times and before saying anything she fell asleep instantly.  
"It seems that someone is very tired," Wakko said, arranging her on the edge of the bed to proceed to cover her.

Followed by that he lay down behind her and then felt like Yakko was also laying down on he.  
"Good night, little brother," she murmured close to her ear.

“Goodnight”

It was the last thing she said before falling asleep he did not think that something bad would happen so he closed her eyes.

.......

  
11:04 pm

When Wakko opened his eyes it was not only by the constant movement towards the bed, not of course not, it was that stabbing pain in his back, he could only feel something going in and out of his anus, Yakko's exhausted breath after the .

When he was about to speak or in the case of he complaining about the pain, he could not, Yakko's hand covered her mouth, preventing her from saying a word.

Tears ran down her cheeks, each time the thrusts were repeated, he begged her sister to wake up but she seemed so far away, there was no movement on her part, as if she were the victim of some sleeping pill.

It was two more thrusts for Yakko to come inside him, the tears increased and the sobs were louder, his moans were audible the moment his brother removed her hand from his mouth.

"Shhh," he murmured into her ear, "you'll be a good brother and won't say anything about what just happened."

Wakko just nodded through tears, feeling something drip between his buttocks, he tried to hold back his sobs but couldn't. That last spring night, Wakko's sweet innocence was ripped away.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	3. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I didn't know whether to continue the story because of how bad I felt writing it, however your support inspires me to continue, so I will try to follow as soon as possible.

"Stay still" Yakko ordered in a slightly annoyed tone.

Wakko was sitting on the toilet with his legs spread while he was cleaned by his brother, there were towels stained with blood and semen  
"Hold on baby, just a little longer and that's it," he asked as he wiped the last drop of blood between his legs.

I pat his thigh when he gets up. "That's ... now let's go to bed, this is exhausting," he said, washing his hands and then starting to leave the bathroom.

When sobs stopped him, he turned to look at Wakko who was hugging his legs on top of the toilet.  
Yakko's face was drawn with a worried grimace, walking slowly to face his younger brother.

"Why did you do it?" He asked in a weak tone, looking up to look directly into Yakko's eyes.

"Because you're my favorite brother," she answered as he leaned toward him. "Because I love you, I did," he added to place a kiss on his forehead.

"He loves me" The youngest thought in his mind. "What a pathetic excuse" He added at the thought of him.

"And because I love you and you do too, you won't say any of this to anyone," he said in a more serious tone. "Because if you do you would break your brother's heart and you don't want to do it, right?"

Wakko turned his face away from him to stop looking at Yakko and with a tone that threatened to break. "I just want you to leave me alone, I don't want to hear all those words." He held back a sob. "Don't touch me again."

Yakko backed away against the wall, there was something in his eyes that could be interpreted as regret, but she regained he composure from him again.

"I promise," he said confidently.

Wakko wanted to believe him but that arm that his brother had hidden behind his back while he crossed his fingers was a sign of a promise that would not be kept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	4. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had published this but I decided to correct it so I upload it again xd.  
> In the same way I want to thank for the support that the story is receiving!

It seems that night had been longer than normal, however the morning had finally arrived and the one who woke up with the first song of the birds was Dot.  
Although there was someone else awake, however that word was not the appropriate one because Wakko had not been able to sleep.

When her eyes met Dot smiled. "Good morning Wakko." She greeted with joy.

"Uh good morning I guess," he replied getting up from the bed.

A look of confusion crossed Dot's face. "Why so discouraged?" She asked, followed by getting up.

"Unlike you who slept like a baby, I couldn't sleep one eye at night," he said, throwing herself onto the couch to turn on the television.

"Oh my, sorry," she said as she walked into the small kitchen to make breakfast.

"Maybe you should stay home today," she commented helping herself to cereal. "Today Yakko seems to have more energy, I mean, he's not even woken up," she added, walking towards him to sit next to her.

"Maybe I'll consider it," he murmured, turning her head to see that her brother was still lying on the bed.

"Mmm you should, we don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or upset with our usual energy," Dot said eating her cereal.

"Yes I suppose" he added, he wanted to stay home but was afraid to leave her sister with Yakko, he didn't know what he was capable of. "Uhm you know I think I should go with you" he said getting up from the couch quickly .

Her eyes returned to the bed, Yakko was not there when she found him he was walking towards them.  
"Dot is right, you'll stay home today," he said, entering the conversation. "And don't question your older brother's word," he said, feigning a serious tone and then starting to laugh along with Dot.

He also wanted to laugh, it seemed a common joke that any older brother would make and it was but now he could not laugh with him, nor with Dot he only wanted to lie on the ground and cry to tell his beloved sister what Yakko had done to him but he could not, the only thing he could do now was fake a smile that would happen to make a face.

Wakko watched as they both sat down to continue watching television, he went to the kitchen maybe eating something would help him or so he wanted to believe, he began to pour milk into a glass when he heard a few steps behind him.

 _"Let it be Dot, god please let it be her"_ he begged internally.

"Don't worry about her, I won't do anything to her." A hand gently squeezed his shoulder as he listened to that in a soft whisper.

Wakko felt more uncomfortable at that moment when seeing how Yakko stood next to him pretending to do or serve something.  
"It was you or her," he commented still in a low tone. "And be happy because I chose you," he added, smiling at her.

The only reaction he had at the time was to turn to see Dot, but she seemed engrossed on television.

"You're crazy," he muttered. "We're your sibling's, Yakko." he felt a lump in her throat. "How can you do this?," but his words were interrupted when Yakko pushed him roughly, causing him to lose his balance and fall to the ground.

"Oh god Wakko you are so clumsy!" Yakko exclaimed so falsely laughing "Now I will have to help you" He added to crouch in the same way.

"Be careful guys!" Dot commented, she hadn't even turned around, just she was still there with her eyes on the TV show.

Wakko recoiled when Yakko found himself on the ground, the older one held him back and before he could scream or do anything to get the attention of his sister, Yakko caught his lips with hers, forcing him even a kiss that he never wanted to have. .

He only felt a slight pain when he bit a part of his lip, and after that he released him leaving him on the ground again, Yakko got up and pulled him so that he was also standing.

"Be more careful, Wakko, look now you have a wound on your lip," the older man pointed out with a fused concern. "Better go to bed, little brother." He surrendered. "Before you have another accident," Wakko knew that the latter had other intentions that was why it had sounded lower than before.

"You're sick," he spat before walking to the bed.

He was scared, he was so scared, he knew that his two brothers would leave but there was a possibility that Yakko would manage to arrive alone, he prayed internally that this would not happen but he also prayed that the sick man who was his brother would not touch Dot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and happy holidays!


	5. Bitter night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay, I've been a bit busy, on the other hand I would like to announce that we are in the final stretch of this little story! maybe it's only about four three chapters to finish

The entrance to the tower was closed, leaving only Wakko inside, who was lying on the bed in a fetal position.

He was hugging her legs sobbing, he had allowed himself to cry until his brothers were gone, he didn't want Dot to see him cry and ask him what had happened and he didn't want to look weak in front of Yakko.

Apart from the emotional pain there was the physical one, his hips and back ached, he could still feel a slight pang every time he walked, and as if that were not enough his head also hurt, of course he had pretended to his sister and especially to him, but at least now he could complain without being seen.

Still with tears in his eyes, he decided to get up carefully from the bed, taking light steps.  
He went to the bathroom looking in the drawers for a pill for pain, took two boxes that were there and began to read.  
One was for pain, fortunately, but the other was sleeping pills, he was confused because neither needed them and he did not remember if they had ever bought them.

He then he remembered, yesterday Yakko had offered them a glass of milk before I slept, Dot had fallen asleep immediately but he had woken up in the middle of the night, just when Yakko had ...  
He opened the box and indeed one pill had been taken while another was only half full.

Tears fell again, he couldn't believe it, he didn't want to accept it, but he was still furious. He took the only strip where the other pills came from and threw the box in the trash.

He left there and went to the kitchen, where he carefully hidden the strip of pills between drawers, he would not let that happen again.

......................................

By the time his brothers returned, he was watching TV comfortably on the sofa, it was already dark outside and his brothers looked exhausted, Dot went to the kitchen to prepare something, while Yakko went towards him, standing behind the sofa in his direction. .

His arms wrapped around him in a tight hug attempt. "How are you little brother?" He asked aloud. "Do you feel better now?" He asked aloud.

"Ugh yeah," He replied trying to shake it off.

"Be a good brother and let me hold you," he whispered into her ear.

After a few seconds he released it and went to the bathroom, Wakko felt nervous at that moment Yakko would not use the pills so soon, right? But it seemed that Wakko was wrong.

The eldest of the Warners came out of the bathroom with an angry expression obviously directed at him, again he approached the sofa but this time he sat down and, very close to him, squeezed his arm.

"What did you do with the pills?" He muttered but enough to show he was furious.

"What are you talking about?" The minor whispered in the same way.

"Oh come on, you're not such an idiot Wakko." He smiled angrily. "Now give me the pills," he demanded tighter hugging her.

Wakko suppressed a groan, but even if he felt pain, he would not be convinced. "I flushed them down the toilet," he lied.

Yakko let go of him but he still looked annoyed, he stretched out his arm and started changing channels, looked closely at the screen and began to speak in a low voice.  
"I wanted to make this easier for you, but you don't give me a choice." He started. "I wouldn't mind fucking you in front of Dot, but it seems that that's why I wanted the pills, but I see you're an idiot."

"What?" Was all Wakko managed to say.

"So you will be a good boy and you will obey me" I turn to look at him and he smiled. "Dot is sound asleep at two in the morning, you will get up at that time with me and we will go to the bathroom." He ordered. "Got it?" threatening.

"Yes," he muttered with his head down. He wanted to scream, things had not gone the way he had wanted, everything went wrong and the worst thing is that he would have to endure another night with his brother.

He turned to look at Dot who was approaching them to sit on the couch, she looked calm and tired.  
"Oh he forgot to tell you guys," she said suddenly. "Tomorrow we have to go to doctor scratchansniff," Dot announced.

"Great," Yakko said.

Wakko didn't say anything, he didn't feel like it, he just wanted to sleep and not wake up. With those thoughts, bedtime came and he could only think about what would happen when two in the morning arrived.  
His eyes never closed, he felt the hours go by in seconds and suddenly he felt like he was being pulled by the arm, the time had come.

He tried to resist but the strength of his older brother was more than his, when they got to the bathroom he was already crying.

“Shh.” I hear his brother say. “Just be silent."

The following was the scariest thing he had to experience, Yakko had sat on the toilet, his pants down and had forced him to sit on her.  
He had only applied a little saliva on the entrance of him, he had said that he would not hurt but why he had hurt.  
He felt a horrible burning sensation throughout his body, he wanted to vomit because of the disgust that it caused him.

"Please stop," he begged through tears, but it was a plea that was not heard.

The pain was more than I imagine, at a certain moment he lowered his gaze to find himself with small drops of blood on the floor and on Yakko's pants.

He asked again to stop but once again he was not listened to, he only prayed why that night would end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	6. Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it took a long time, I'm sorry about that XD

The wind that morning was more violent than usual, the three brothers had come down from the tower just to go to their appointment at the psychiatrist.  
They had arrived and greeted the nurse with their typical phrase "Hello, nurse" however one of them three had to fake the tone when saying it.

Yakko had been the first to pass, meanwhile Dot waited with Wakko in the waiting room.

"It's taking a long time, isn't it?" Dot said, leaning back on her seat.

"Maybe he's having a real therapy session now," Wakko replied disinterestedly.

Before Dot spoke the door was opened and Yakko came out with a smile.  
"I think I feel better now," he announced, jumping up and down.

"It's Wakko's turn," the nurse warned.

Wakko didn't stop to look at his brother, he just ran to lock himself in, but he knew he shouldn't talk about what was happening with Yakko, for his sake ... for the sake of his family he should keep quiet .

Being in Dr. Scratchansniff room he sat across from the doctor, who was still writing things down on a sheet of paper.  
The man looked up the moment he stopped scoring.

"Oh Wakko, as fast as ever," the doctor said. "Well let's get started."

But Wakko didn't have the energy to start some kind of joke or scene to waste time, he just nodded he wanted to finish soon.

"How have you been feeling this week?" Dr. Scratchansniff asked.

"Well ... I mean better than ever," replied the minor.

Scratchansniff froze for a few seconds, that child was responding and at the first time without any kind of annoying or funny scene, he is making progress !!

"Oh that's very good, Wakko," he said contentedly. "Has there been anything bothering you lately?" He questioned.

Wakko wanted to answer quickly, something random, but his mind processed it faster " _of course there is something that bothers me"_ that was what he thought _"I'm scared" "Yakko has been very mean to me"_ Complete in his mind.

"Wakko?" Wakko, I'm talking to you!" It was the doctor's altered voice that pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Hey? yes, yes ... there is nothing that bothered me for now”— He answered.

Scratchansniff sighed, it was strange that behavior, but it was his duty to help in such situations.  
"Are you really okay?" He asked.

The doctor reached out his arm to touch Wakko's shoulder, however at the slightest touch, Wakko backed away in fear.  
"I'm fine, Doctor Scratchansniff," he answered nervously.

" _There is something wrong here"_ Scratchnaff thought, it was concern he felt.

"I guess that's all for today," the adult said. "You can go back to your brothers, Wakko." He sighed.

"Okay, see you Doc," Wakko said to leave the room as quickly as possible.

Something else that Scratchnaff noticed was Wakko's curious way of walking, it seemed as if he was hurting one of his legs, it was curious and at the same time alarming.

Wakko returned to the waiting room, Dot was ready to enter so she would stay with Yakko and of course the nurse, that was reassuring, at least she would be safe in that place, in less than I hope Dot was no longer with they.

"How was your session little brother?" Yakko asked when he sat down next to her.

"Good," he answered reluctantly. "Don't worry, I didn't say anything," he said quietly.

"I'm glad," was the only thing she answered, squeezing his hand.

Several minutes passed for Dot to come out, but after all she came out humming a song, followed by Dr. Scratchnaff.

"What's up Dr. Scratchnaff?" Yakko asked.

"Is it possible that Wakko can come to another session tomorrow?" Sure, it would just be him. ”The adult said.

“Hey! But why?” Wakko asked alarmed.

"I forgot to give you a test, it's very important that you come tomorrow." He answered. "Can I count on you?" He asked.

"I suppose so," he answered without having any other option.

"Oh well it'll just be Wakko," Yakko said suddenly. "Well, until next week doc," Yakko said, leaving with Dot.

Wakko stood for a few seconds before he could react. "See you tomorrow, Doctor." He said crestfallen.

He was in trouble, he knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
